daddy_yankeefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gangsta Zone
Gangsta Zone escrita por Raymond Ayala (Daddy Yankee) Hey Yo You know who's this Daddy Yankee De la isla del cangrinaje You know how we do, man C'mon Oh oh Ten cuida'o con el pirata del Caribe Oh, oh Vamo'a ver si tu tienes calibre Oh, oh Aquí en la calle el más fuerte sobrevive Oh, oh Entre los grandes mi nombre se escribe Zone da gangsta Esto si es el mundo real Mai, llegaron los players (Daddy) Yal, muével (oh, oh) Zone da gangsta Todos mis soldados let's right Por eso ellas se pegan Ma', muévelo (oh, oh) Damas y caballeros, voy a paso ligero Ayer estaba pobre y hoy camino con dinero La fama no me importa, mi hermano, soy sincero Gracias a mi Señor que me dio el alma de un guerrero Calle, la que me llama, camino con calma Si actúas de bravo nosotros te damos llama Calle, sigo cazando las damas, dándoles flama Muévete chama, c'mon shake it up, momma Shorty, dale mai, go Rápido muévelo Saca la fiera que tú tienes No te detengas, go go Tú sabes quienes son Yankee Man con el Dogg Abran paso que por ahí viene Daddy Zone da gangsta Esto si es el mundo real (nos fuimos lejos pa) Mai, llegaron los players (quienes) Yal, muévelo (oh, oh) Zone da gangsta (que) Todos mis soldados let's right (whats) Por eso ellas se pegan (no tr cortes) Ma', muévelo (oh, oh!) One for the money And two for the gangstersT Three hot shots that pop for the wanksta's Top dog, Snoop, the gangsta mackA "G" from the L.B.C.I'm on the go, I get the doughI let 'em know, I bust a hoeI'm shakin' up the chaperones That's everywhere a nigga' go This will be the day that we will always see Turn around, get 'em up, put 'em down, And fall down Take my hand, we can have a little Fun in the van I'm the man with the gun in his hand I don't plan on stayin' around, I'm playin' aroundI'm all about layin' it down Now get get up, I want my heavy head up And if you say the wrong setI'ma get you lit up The deal, you know the drill Kick rocks, motherfucker And tell your bitch to come here (For real) Oh oh oh Zone da gangsta Esto si es el mundo real (nos fuimos lejos pa) Mai, llegaron los players (quienes) Yal, muevelo (oh, oh) Shorty, dale mai, go Rápido muévelo Saca la fiera que tú tienes No te detengas, go go Tú sabes quienes son Yankee Man con el Dogg Abran paso que por ahí viene Daddy Zone da gangsta Esto si es el mundo real (nos fuimos lejos pa) Mai, llegaron los players (quienes) Yal, muévelo (oh, oh) Zone da gangsta Todos mis soldados let's right (que) Por eso ellas se pegan (whats) Ma', muévelo (oh, oh) Hey Yo Meet the paisha Conquistando los Estados Unidos Snoop Dogg Daddy Yankee Cangri The real gangsters Traficando música por toneladas Jajaja Oh oh Oh oh